Reborn
by camicam111
Summary: Jasper Whitlock's POV, complete story of how he met Alice. WARNING:Fluff abounds! Rated T for safety! Comment and review! DISCLAIMER:I love, love, love Stephenie Meyer and she completely owns this and blah, blah, blah. You get the picture...


**Reborn – A Twilight Fanfic**

**Jasper POV**

It was pouring rain in Philadelphia, something I wasn't yet used to. It made me jittery, but I couldn't understand why. Storms always put me on edge. Especially during the day.

Perhaps it was my predatory instincts. Animals do not like rain, especially…well carnivores. I overheard two humans speaking about it once, scientists or biologists most likely. Such human careers! Unfortunately biologists and scientists believed they were about to uncover all the secrets of nature. If they were, where, what would I be? Was I a natural phenomenon of nature or something completely otherworldly?

Anyway, what they said was that animals get restless when they sense a storm, let alone when they are in one. And I knew I was no human. I was a vicious predator, the scars on my arms and neck proved it and there was nothing I could do about it.

But none the less, standing out in the rain would only attract attention. And that was the last thing I wanted now, a human coming to ask me what I was doing. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist then. The scent of the humans hurrying past me was tantalizing enough.

I was depressed. I didn't know why I was always so depressed. Perhaps it was my diet. I had tried not eating, but it had become inevitable. I had to eat to survive, but the when I did I only became more miserable.

When with Maria, Nettie and the lot, feeding on humans was essential and normal. But it had been much harder for me, always, because of my gift. When I fed on humans, I could feel their horror and I hated it. Unlike my other vampire friends, I seemed to be the only one with a guilty conscience, guilt for hurting humans. Come to think of it, I don't believe any of them ever felt guilty for killing one of their own, let alone a human. To them they were food and no more.

If I could not eat, perhaps I'd be happier. I wasn't so sure, though. I sought for something better. I felt as if there was a void, a giant hole inside of me that I had filled with violence. A void I didn't know how to fill myself.

I noticed a particular human on my left giving me an odd look and I quickly hurried off, holding my breath. So quickly I could have snapped. I had to feed soon. It would be foolish to make this any harder than it is now. The rain was still bothering me, so I ducked into a half empty diner across the street.

I took off my hat which was pressed all the way down to my eyes and shook my head and shrugged off my jacket. I realized I was still holding my breath. I allowed myself a small breath, as a test for myself, if I could resist. That is when I saw her.

She was sitting on a bar stool, smiling when she saw me. She jumped down, and how short she was! At least a few feet shorter than me, standing there eyeing me head to toe.

She had golden eyes, an extraordinary phenomenon I had never seen before, though I was certain tat she was indeed a vampire. She was tiny and delicate, her features pixie-like and absolutely beautiful in my eyes. More beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. She was fascinating.

But most fascinating to me were the emotions emanating from her. Her face radiated with a mix of ecstasy, expectation and curiosity. None of these emotions conveyed her purpose, though. What did she want? To attack?

As an automatic reaction, I tensed into a small crouch. But then the girl did something unheard of. She just gently shook her head and walked towards me with exaggerated slowness. Did I say walked? No. She danced. Every movement of her tiny body was graceful and blithe, her short, pitch black hair swayed in a slight breeze. I found myself breathing, my throat burning with hunger. But for once, I didn't care.

Before I knew it, I was walking towards her as slowly as a human, until we were a foot apart.

"You've kept me waiting a long time", she said softly, her gorgeous soprano voice ringing like a bell.

"I'm sorry, miss", I said nervously cocking my head like a southern gentleman. She laughed, the choir of bells chiming together.

She held out her hand and I took it, kissing her hand for no apparent reason, marveling at its smallness. For the first time ever, I felt whole in this small moment. Whole and happy. Ecstatic, almost. For the first time in a long time I felt hope.

"I'm Alice", she said looking up at my face which was a lot higher than hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. I'm Jasper", I replied politely, still holding her hand. That was the moment in which I was reborn.

In that moment, all I wanted to do was spin this angel, Alice, around in my arms. My ever dormant heart had restarted, making me feel giddy inside. And I knew that as of that moment that whatever happened next, as long as I had Alice, I would be okay. I would be fine.


End file.
